


下雨天

by 9shanbysea



Category: AWM[绝地求生] - 漫漫何其多 | AWM[Jué Dì Qiú Shēng] - Màn Màn Hé Qí Duō
Genre: M/M, 男友衬衫
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 22:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18584293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9shanbysea/pseuds/9shanbysea





	下雨天

南方的雨季，天气预报的准确度就堪比游戏里遇到天命圈，基本是随缘。  
祁醉好不容易有时间和打完比赛的于炀去郊区放松一下，就遇到了倒霉的雨天。眼看着万里晴空在半分钟以内变了颜色，雨水哗啦啦地赶着往地面上扑，小情侣纷纷被浇了个透顶，连赶回车上的这点时间都不给。祁醉只能更改原来的香槟玫瑰套房计划，先驱车赶往郊区的一套小房子里。  
这是战队有了起色以后祁醉新添置的一套屋子，倒是刚好给他们当新房了。房子刚装修好没多久，连于炀也是第一次来，衣柜里都只有少量祁醉简单收拾的旧衣服。于炀一想到这是只属于他们两个人才知道的私人空间，就不自觉在心里偷乐。  
“你先去冲个澡吧，不要感冒了。”  
祁醉的声音把于炀拉回现实。于炀被一路带到浴室，祁醉罕见地没有调戏他。  
“你……不一起吗？”  
“你现在可比我金贵。”  
祁醉边说边脱掉自己的上衣，于炀看这祁醉紧实的腹肌心猿意马地咽了咽口水，假装不太在意地微微扭过头去，眼睛却三心二意地往这边瞟。祁醉轻轻笑了声，手撑在门框上把于炀困在中间，凑到于炀跟前。  
祁醉头发上的水珠近得好像要滴到于炀鼻尖上一样，于炀紧张地差点忘了呼吸。  
“我和你一起洗，待会儿你出不出得来那可就不好说了。”  
祁醉低低的气音近距离地钻到耳朵里，于炀不禁有些腿软，面上红得发烫，心里却莫名有些期待起来。但于炀的脸皮终究还是没修炼到这么厚，迎着祁醉炽热却貌似玩味的目光，只是抬起脸在祁醉嘴边啄了一下，就匆匆到浴室里把门关上了。  
祁醉这时倒是反应过来了，被于炀碰过的地方微微发热。幸亏于炀刚刚进去得快，要是他再在外面多呆几秒，祁醉指不定要干出什么样的事情。

于炀这头在里面洗澡，祁醉在外头衣柜里翻找起来。于炀个子并不小，祁醉能穿的于炀应该也都能穿，但是祁醉找着找着，突然有些不一样的念头冒了出来。根据祁奸商的能量守恒定律，既然刚刚没吃到嘴，那后面自然是要补回来的。祁醉目光幽幽，最终落到了那一叠衬衫身上。  
祁醉听着水声停下来了，敲了敲门。于炀只把门开了一条小缝，伸出一条细长的胳膊。  
“都老夫老妻了你身上哪儿我没见过，还不好意思啊。”  
那截手臂抖了抖，于炀又把门开得大了些，只是探出一个湿漉漉的脑袋，下半身还是特意掩在门后，似乎是在犹豫。  
“噗。不逗你了，快穿上吧，别着凉。”  
比起现在，祁醉其实更期待于炀换上衣服以后。  
“队长……”  
于炀的声音从里面传出来时，祁醉一点都不意外。  
“我只穿这个吗？”  
“你不喜欢吗？这是我以前穿的，嫌旧的话我给你换一件。”  
“不用不用，这件挺好的。”  
于炀乖乖地缩回去了，祁醉早知道他会这么说。这时的他一直在内心感叹，难怪人家都骂自己畜生呢，仗着媳妇的喜爱为所欲为到这个地步的也就他能干得出来了。但是比起做个人，他果然还是更期待于炀穿上那件衣服后的样子。

没多久，于炀就扭扭捏捏地出来了，手一直紧张地拽着衣服的下摆。  
祁醉刚刚使坏，只给他挑了件粉色的薄衬衫。于炀个头不矮但腿长，个子又瘦，祁醉的衬衫在他果然正好就穿出了男友衬衫的效果。轻薄贴身的料子若有若无地勾勒出于炀身子的线条，衬衫边缘恰好卡在大腿中间偏上的位置，于炀要是往前弓一点腰就会露出屁股，往后拱一点背又会看到腿根，要长不长要短不短的很是尴尬。  
于炀为难地看向祁醉，好像是想让祁醉给他找件下装，祁醉却假装没懂。  
“出来吧，我给你吹头发。”  
祁醉还故意朝于炀伸出手，于炀只能一只手小心翼翼地握住祁醉，另一只手继续向下扯着衬衫防止自己走光，一路踮着脚挪到椅子跟前。  
坐下的时候于炀没好意思整理，于是衬衫的边就这样半皱不皱地被压在了屁股和座椅之间，上头轻飘飘地搭在那个形状若隐若现的部位上。祁醉偷偷往下瞟了一眼，发现什么都看不见，特意把吹风机的风调大，风口对着斜下方。  
于炀本来没觉得哪里奇怪，突然觉得腿边有凉风，结果一看下摆都要被吹起来了。于炀手忙脚乱地把衣服摁住了，衬衫往下拽得太猛导致上头露出了大一截脖子，耳朵直接红到了耳根。祁醉觉得好玩，像逗小狗一样在他下颌处轻轻挠了几下，于炀猛地缩了缩脖子，明明还在害臊却还是忍不住痒笑了出来。

打打闹闹了半天祁醉终于停了手，于炀的头也被吹得像只炸毛的小狮子。于炀还没起来，突然被祁醉抱个满怀，视野一下变高。于炀反应过来下意识就去扯衣服，祁醉却直接把他扛着压倒在了沙发上，衣服松松垮垮露出一大片粉白的胸口。  
“你明知道我欺负你，怎么也不生气？”  
祁醉在于炀额头上落下一个温柔的亲吻，于炀喜欢这种接触，被摸得顺毛以后声音都软糯起来。  
“你没有欺负我……”  
“那怎么对你才是欺负？”  
祁醉的脸近在咫尺，于炀眼神稍稍往下还能看见性感的喉结和锁骨，睫毛不自觉地飞速眨了好多下。祁醉看于炀这样也不知道他是在岔开话题还是开小差，伸出指头勾了勾他的下巴。  
“我家童养媳什么时候成个哑巴了？”  
“没有……”于炀深吸一口气，“你一直都很温柔。”  
祁醉有些吃惊。果然卜那那和老凯他们说的是对的，是什么遮蔽了youth的双眼。不过这也再次印证了他家童养媳没有底线这一特点。

于炀身上还散发着刚洗完澡的热气，发丝吹得蓬松后整个人散发着一股慵懒的气息。祁醉压在于炀身上，解开他那件衬衫上已经松了大半的扣子。粉色的衬衫衬得肩颈的皮肤更加粉嫩白皙，暖黄的灯光下有种温暖的光泽。  
祁醉边和于炀接吻边解开剩下的扣，于炀的身子就这样完全暴露在微凉的空气中。于炀下意识想收紧膝盖，却被祁醉捏住一边大腿强行分开。祁醉顺着胸口一路亲了下来，抬起于炀一边的大腿亲吻着腿根处嫩肉，嘬出几个深红色的印子。  
“嗯……痒……”  
最细嫩敏感的皮肤被温热的嘴唇来回吸咬，阵阵难耐的声音就从微张的淡色嘴唇间泄了出来。祁醉乐于见到这种反应，又微微含住那个半勃的性器舔弄起来。于炀反应更大了，大张着腿却没法合上，矛盾地抓着祁醉的头发。龟头附近被口腔包裹着不断舔舐，快感一层层累积上来，于炀渐渐有些找不着北，腰也渐渐失去了力气。  
窗外的雨转小，淅淅沥沥的雨声打在阳台上的木质地板上清晰可闻，更显得空旷的室内祁醉弄出的声响仿佛就回荡在耳边，于炀听得飘飘然，半梦半醒一般喘着气。

不知不觉间于炀的大腿已经被整个折到与上半身平行，纤细的膝盖悬在耳旁，修长的小腿竖直搭到祁醉的肩膀处，祁醉就着这个姿势大开大合起来。  
坚硬的肉棍实实在在地冲到紧致湿软的小洞里，顶得于炀的语调都变了。祁醉的手撑在两旁，下身发力更加大力抽插起来。不用再长时间进行职业训练的祁醉有了更多的精力在健身上，刻意锻炼过的腰部速度和力度也比以前更足，连续插了几下就让于炀爽到浑身酸软。  
祁醉知道于炀最受不了什么地方，一开始就卯足了劲往他最难耐的地方撞，于炀的感觉来得汹涌而热烈，眼看着前端的性器又硬了起来，顶在祁醉的小腹上。  
“啊……队长……嗯……”  
又软又粘的声音就这样钻到了祁醉的耳朵里，祁醉兴致大增，加快了速度把于炀干得都说不出一句完整话。眼看着于炀很快就受不住了，祁醉把性器埋在于炀体内，凑近于炀奖励一般亲了亲他头顶。于炀看不见祁醉，却感受到了那份动作里的温柔，抬起脸想去找祁醉接吻。

祁醉哄孩子一样在他嘴角舔了两下，抬高了头。于炀热切地想触碰祁醉的嘴唇，只能跟着扬起脖子追着他，结果快碰到的时候祁醉就又往后退一点。于炀就像个可怜的小猎物，一直被祁醉引诱却又吃不到嘴，猛地起身连腿都跟着抬了起来，却还是碰不到。  
“小家伙这么色。”  
“是你故意……”  
“故意什么？欺负你吗？”  
说出去的话就如同泼出去的水，于炀也没想到打脸的时刻来得这么快，倔劲一上来咬着唇愣是不肯回答他。祁醉看于炀一副快哭出来的样子，终于舍得低下头来让他亲几下，使坏的舌头伸进他微张的嘴里，勾起躁动的小软舌交缠着。于炀迫不及待地迎了上去，轻轻吸着祁醉的唇缱绻缠绵。结果亲着亲着，祁醉又故意抬头，于炀无奈只能跟着他，到实在要被迫分开的时候还张着嘴，红红的一截小舌露在外面。于炀无力地倒回床上，嘴唇外还带着亮晶晶的水渍，表情却像个没吃够糖的小孩子带点委屈，鼻子里直哼哼。  
“还要……”  
“还要什么？”  
于炀不说话，只是伸出舌头舔舔嘴。祁醉也不知道于炀是真情流露还是学会勾人了，看习惯了容易害臊的于炀这副样子突然有点恍神。不过祁醉倒是没有惊讶太久，爽快地满足了于炀这个并不含蓄的邀请。于炀怕祁醉又戏弄他，搂住了祁醉的脖子把自己往跟前送，像只撒泼的小野兽一样亲上去了。

于炀这么不淡定，祁醉也顾不上别的了，亲吻越发凶狠，腰也重新动了起来。重新燃起的情欲比之前还要旺盛，先前的矜持都被吞到了喉咙里。柔软的后穴已经可以顺畅进出，于炀跟着祁醉的频率挺着腰，好让性器进得更深更实。酸软的感觉从腰部蔓延开来，于炀听见祁醉低沉的喘声，酥麻的感觉直接蔓延到了指尖。  
“宝贝儿……你快把我夹坏了……”  
祁醉抱着于炀，贴在他耳旁呢喃着让他难为情的话。那低低的笑声就像带了毒的蛊虫，钻到于炀的耳根子里咬得他心脏都跟着痒，大腿颤抖间后头缩得更紧。于炀已经没什么力气对祁醉的调戏做出反应了，唇齿间全都是掩盖不住的舒服到极致的声音。  
“不行了……啊啊啊……嗯……”  
眼看着于炀抱着祁醉的手力气越来越小，祁醉知道他要到极限了，把于炀的腿又折了起来方便自己的进出，腰飞快地动了起来。  
于炀已经说不出是难受还是舒服了，腰和大腿都酥软到没了力气，懒洋洋地靠祁醉撑着，快感却一波波地累积起来攀到了高峰。  
“啊！”  
于炀的手松了开来，白色的浊液喷到了祁醉的小腹上。祁醉被于炀高潮时候的紧致绞得舒服，抽插几下以后也泄了出来。

于炀身体的热度还没散去，高潮的余韵加上洗完澡后的懒散氛围，没停的雨声和喘声杂合在一起的白噪音都让他渐渐有些昏昏欲睡。看于炀困得不行了，祁醉没忍心过多折腾他，只是帮他身下已经皱巴巴的衬衫拢了拢，又把这个香香软软的媳妇抱在了怀里。于炀感到安心，鼻尖都是好闻的味道，呼吸好像都带上了甜味，没多久就睡熟了。  
祁醉听着于炀沉稳的呼吸声，突然觉得世界都安静了下来。有于炀在，连这原本他很不喜欢的潮湿烦闷的雨在此刻都多了一分清爽的气息。  
喜欢的人就在身旁，那秀气精致的鼻子，呼吸的时候一翕一张的，绵长的气音像是踏在雨后微微潮湿的春泥上一样让人觉得美好惬意。


End file.
